


you're an idiot

by synically



Series: ten last stars [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Soft Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: "have any of you seen a pinked-haired bitch named choi yeonjun?""he's missing again?""do you think i'd look for him if that's not the case?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: ten last stars [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Kudos: 73
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	you're an idiot

beomgyu had passed by the cafeteria five times, three times in the dance practice hall, a couple of peeks in the locker rooms and libraries; but he couldn't find his boyfriend anywhere.

"have you seen yeonjun?" he asks for the umpteenth time.

"sorry gyu, i haven't." they answered.

dialling the number again, beomgyu groans in frustration as it only reached yeonjun's voicemail.

he calls soobin, yeonjun's best friend.

"do you know where yeonjun is?" he asks immediately.

"wow, i'm fine as well. thank you for asking gyu." beomgyu can hear the eye roll just from soobin's voice.

"sorry. it's just that i haven't seen yeonjun the whole day and he says he's at school. but i've already roamed around for at _least_ three times and not a strand of his stupid pink head could be seen. and i'm tired and hungry and it's so _fucking_ cold, and he's not answering my calls and texts and i swear if i see your dumb best friend i'm going to gobble him whole and use his bones as firewood."

he ends the call, pocketing his phone before begrudgingly deciding to go back to his dorm.

~

his door opened and beomgyu ignored it in favor of focusing on the movie playing in his phone. he continued ignoring the intruder even if they lunged at him on his bed and nuzzled on his neck.

" _baby_ ," yeonjun singsongs, "quit ignoring me and give me attention."

_you don't deserve it_ , beomgyu bitterly thinks, eyes still unblinkingly watching the protagonists run away from the killer. it was a fitting film to watch in the winter weather.

"gyu, baby." the pink-haired male called, endlessly poking all over beomgyu's face. "cub."

beomgyu glared when yeonjun grabbed his phone, but the latter only gave him a sickeningly sweet smile. his heartbeat skipped.

"soobin told me that you spoke a whole paragraph to him on the phone." he muses, lightly chuckling before he juts out his bottom lip. "you're not really going to eat me and burn my bones, right?"

as if on cue, beomgyu's stomach grumbled and the look on yeonjun's face was gold.

"baby bear, you're my boyfriend! please, don't."

he couldn't help the snort spilling from his lips at his boyfriend's dramatics. "you're an idiot."

yeonjun grinned successfully, "yeah well, this idiot got your favorite food. what do you say for a movie date?"

~

the raven-haired male slammed his hands on their lunch table, making his friends and the people nearby flinch.

"have any of you seen a pinked-haired bitch named choi yeonjun?" beomgyu gritted, eyebrows furrowed to the middle.

"he's missing again?" hueningkai asks.

"do you think i'd look for him if that's not the case?" he snaps, rolling his eyes.

"hey! don't use that tone on kai!" soobin scolds.

he was about to retort when taehyun clamps a hand on his mouth, "gyu, shut up. none of us had seen yeonjun. but don't worry too much, maybe he's just busy."

beomgyu pulled away, "well he could've at least sent a text, and not fucking ghost me every time we go to school like i'm just a nobody." his jaw tightened, insecurities and ugly thoughts flooding his mind.

_is he just playing with me? it's too good to be true isn't it-_

taehyun sensed it, "no gyu, it's not what you're thinking. yeonjun-ssi likes you a lot."

he appreciate the sentiment, but he hates that he even needs reassurance, or a reminder that that was the case.

"whatever." was the only thing he said before walking away. he faintly hears taehyun apologizing to yeonjun's friends for the way he acted, but he couldn't bring himself to be apologetic for it.

because that was how choi beomgyu is. he didn't give a single fuck about anyone else. the typical popular guy at campus who was cold to the bones but everybody has a crush on; it was even a miracle that someone like yeonjun would want to date him.

choi yeonjun is the other typical popular guy; the flirty and easy-going type that knows more than half of the university's entire population. how he'd come to date beomgyu was the biggest news ever, but it wasn't a secret that yeonjun liked him a lot.

it was yeonjun who chased after him; despite the cold shoulders and multiple rejections, the older was relentless in wanting beomgyu. he buys him his morning coffee, eats with him at lunch, waits for him during his practice sessions, and walks him back to his dorm. yeonjun never missed a day doing all of it — that's how persistent he was.

and beomgyu, cold but soft beomgyu, started to like him back after a couple of weeks. he wasn't used to the affection given to him so it took him time to fully open up, but yeonjun was so patient and understanding for his sensitive heart.

one of the happiest days in his life was when he asked yeonjun to be his boyfriend, when the older had least expected. it happened during one of his hockey games; yeonjun had looked too pretty in the couple sweater he bought for them, and he just couldn't resist. so when they were huddled for a time-out meeting, beomgyu had propped himself in front of the pink-haired male sitting on the front row, and said;

_"hey hyung, you look pretty again. be my boyfriend?"_

it was so bold and simple, very beomgyu-like. and yeonjun couldn't help the blush rising to his face as the people around them shrieked. tongue-tied, he only managed a nod and the younger broke into a breathtaking smile.

they won after beomgyu hit the winning shot.

even if they're together for more than a month already, beomgyu's insecurities barely faded. he always catches the murmurs sent his way whenever he waits for his boyfriend, constantly compares himself to the people yeonjun had flirted with back then, wonders if he was deserving to be on the receiving end of yeonjun's attention.

and yeonjun had always been reassuring him with all of these. but sometimes, the demons in his head become a little too much, and it gets difficult trying to fight them.

which is why he locked himself up in his room again, watching the snowflakes dance in front of his only window.

~

it was the last day of classes before the winter break when beomgyu woke up colder than ever. yeonjun didn't barge in his room for the entire night, and there's not a single call or text from him on his list of notifications. upset, he locked himself in for the entire day.

he heard keys jingling outside his door when it reached the afternoon, and he didn't really have the mental energy to keep his hopes high. it's a good thing he didn't though, as a mop of blond hair was the one who showed up.

"get up. we're going somewhere." taehyun ordered.

beomgyu raised a brow, "can't you see i'm moping?"

"it's the very reason you need to go out." the other says, "i know you're an emo, but this is just too much."

"not you calling me an emo when you literally confessed it was the reason you liked me a few months ago."

"okay, you know what? fuck you. go rot in this place alone."

. . . 

"where the hell are you taking me?" beomgyu grumbles as taehyun pulled him by the wrist to the field, right beside the small forest opening. "and why the hell is it so cold today? you didn't even let me take a shower."

"even the warmest showers can't break the ice in your heart dummy." the younger responds, letting him go. "now, do you trust me?"

"you're suspicious."

"just answer the question."

"you're literally my best friend."

"good. now close your eyes."

"i don't like what's happening."

"just shut up and do it!"

beomgyu felt himself being pulled somewhere and he fought the strong urge to peek. if taehyun was messing with him, he'd have his head by midnight.

but he wasn't. and when he was instructed to open his eyes, the sight that greeted him was a winter wonderland. fairy lights dangling on the trees, figures made of snow surrounding the small ice rink of the frozen pond.

what he caught sight the most was the pink-haired male standing near one of the trees, gesturing for him to come closer.

"what's all this?"

yeonjun flushed pink, sheepishly rubbing his nape.

"a surprise? i found it really unfair when it's you who asked me to be your boyfriend first when i was making all the moves. so i wanted to do this first!"

he pointed up and beomgyu tilted his head, finding a mistletoe strapped to a bare tree branch.

snorting, he said, "you ghosted me for a kiss?"

"hey! it's our first kiss. i want it to be special."

beomgyu would lie if he said that he didn't like it. and yeonjun takes a step closer.

"can i?"

"god, you're an idiot.

"of course, you can."


End file.
